


Blanket

by Kazue_Hiromi



Series: AkaKuro Fluff Drabbles [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Apples, Basically my excuse for writing cheesy stuff, Cuddling, Dandelions, Drabbles, Fluff, Glance, Home, Ice Cream, M/M, blanket, exclusive, father - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazue_Hiromi/pseuds/Kazue_Hiromi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Into which Kuroko gives off body heat. And Akashi is sick and stubborn. Actually, they both are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko tending to a sick Akashi.

"Sei quit being so stubborn..." One Kuroko Tetsuya frowned upon his lover who kept on kicking his blanket and refusing to use it to warm his body. The captain -as scary as he may be- is not someone who had been immuned with sickness and is now down with a fever.

"I do not need a blanket, Tetsuya. I am doing fine without one" Akashi spoke with a slightly hoarse voice and yet the authority is hard to miss.

"You need one to warm yourself" Kuroko explained as a hand was placed on his lover's forehead, taking a quick check. Relief rushed when the other's temperature seems to be stabilizing.

"I am fully capable of surviving without a blanket, Tetsuya"

Kuroko Tetsuya stared blankly at his lover, never once bothering to blink before a small sigh escaped his lips. He pondered. "Very well then..."

"Thank you"

"I'll let the blanket off of you but..." Instead of finishing his sentence, the teal head took his shoes off and joined the other on the king sized bed and wrapped his arms around the slightly taller male's chest.

"What are you doing Tetsuya?"Akashi may be sick but heck, he's still very much aware of his surroundings.

"Since you don't want to use your blanket, I'll just have to keep you warm myself" Was the other's straightforward reply.

"You'll get sick" It was straight to the point and they both knew. Akashi is worried but Kuroko doesn't seem to care.

"You'll just have to take care of me by then but for now, It's my job to take care of Sei"

"Tetsuya this is ridi-"A pale finger was placed on his lips to stop the red head from speaking.

"No arguements, Sei"

Akashi sighed in defeat -his fever must have taken quite the toll on him- then nodded "Fine, have it your way"

He'll just have to take the doctor's role if his lover really does get sick. He quite like taking care of his Tetsuya anyway.

 


End file.
